In the related art, there is disclosed an opening and closing mechanism which is provided with a cartridge container in which a toner (a powder) is stored and a toner box to which the toner is supplied from the cartridge container, and which includes a container-side cover member (a container-side shutter) which opens and closes in accordance with a film and a cover member which seal an opening portion of the cartridge container, and a box-side cover member (a box-side shutter) which opens and closes a toner receiving port of the toner box (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 63-243978).
A developer container including a container main body having an opening portion which allows a stored developer to flow out and a sliding cover capable of sliding such that the opening portion opens and closes freely is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 59-77151).
However, in the configuration of the above-described Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 63-243978, in a case in which the box-side cover member (the box-side shutter) which opens and closes the toner receiving port of the toner box is at the open position, a large space to store the box-side cover member becomes necessary and this is unsuitable for reducing the size of the apparatus.
When the container-side shutter (the container-side cover member) of the cartridge container is always in a state of being capable of opening and closing, for example, in a case in which the cartridge container is installed on the toner box or the like, there is a concern that problems will arise such as the powder scattering due to the container-side shutter opening unintentionally.
In the configuration of the above-described Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 59-77151, when, after the container is installed on a hopper of a recording apparatus, the sliding cover is caused to slide to cause the developer to flow out from the opening portion toward the hopper, for example, in a case in which the sliding cover is removed from the container main body, there is a problem in that a space of the same thickness as the sliding cover is formed between the hopper and the container main body and the developer scatters from the space.